


【偶像夢幻季-真泉】休息的夜晚(情人節)

by allen150114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ!, 偶像夢幻季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allen150114/pseuds/allen150114
Summary: 情人節當天兩人都忙,所以在情人節前天泉給真的小小驚喜
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), ゆうきまこと/せないずみ, 遊木真/瀨名泉
Kudos: 2





	【偶像夢幻季-真泉】休息的夜晚(情人節)

“我回來了。”真今天的工作不多所以他非常幸運的在六點半時回到了家，原本還很擔心會拖太晚不過還好沒超過晚餐時間。

因為今天泉休息在家，所以兩人說在家吃晚餐。

“歡迎回來哦，晚餐還沒好小真先去洗澡吧。”泉在廚房忙碌著，廚房稍高的溫度讓他臉色微紅並掛著些許汗滴。

真把東西放好後走進了廚房，他輕輕從後面環住了泉，下巴輕抵著泉的肩膀。

“聞起來好香啊。”真用鼻子蹭著泉的脖子小聲說著。

這讓泉的臉更紅了，他有點慌的用小碟子裝了一點味增湯示意身後的人接過。

喝完了湯在抱著泉充電一下，真感覺一天的疲憊都得到了治癒便輕飄飄的走去洗澡了。

等真洗完澡出來所有菜都已經上桌了。

雖然只有兩個人吃飯，不過為了讓心愛的小真能夠吃得美味又健康泉還是準備了好幾樣菜，只是份量都不多。

不過原本應該在坐在餐桌邊的泉卻不見蹤影，真隱約覺得這個晚上不會平靜。

“啊小真等很久了嗎？我剛剛上去整理東西。”

兩人一邊聊著身邊發生的事一邊解決掉了晚餐，時間過的很快，兩人收拾好客廳就上樓準備睡 覺了。

真躺在床上滑手機等泉洗完澡，真注意到泉進浴室時只帶了一件輕薄紗質的衣物。

真在床 上翻來覆去努力讓自己冷靜專注在手機內容，但是卻忍不住想像會是怎樣的服飾，交往這麼多年了雖然不是第一次玩這種情 趣不過還是每次都會有驚喜。

泉推開房門時正好看到真把腦袋埋進了枕頭裡，這讓他不禁笑出了聲。

聽到聲音的真馬上轉過了身，看到泉穿著女式黑紗性 感睡衣胸 前兩點若隱若現，下 身被裙襬稍微遮住不過仍可看出底下的丁 字褲。

泉把才坐起身子的真又推了回去並且跨坐在真身上。

“小真你的臉好紅啊~”泉環住真的脖子用鼻尖蹭著他的臉頰，上身緊緊貼著。

真感覺到自己下身硬了起來，液體濡濕了內褲，他想用手把內褲脫掉卻被泉阻止了。

兩人唇舌相纏，真在一開始的被動後強勢的按住泉讓他們的唇緊貼在一起，舌頭不時舔拭口腔內壁，舌頭的糾纏讓止不住的唾液從嘴角滑落。

真率先結束了這個吻，他用手揉捏著泉被輕薄衣服覆蓋的凸起，紗的質感讓本就敏感的凸起異常難耐，泉本來就有反應的下身變的越發堅挺。

“唔...”泉感覺自己快要支撐不住上身，在徹底癱軟之前他推開了真。

“小真這樣不行啊，難得我今天穿了新衣服要為小真服務的。”平復下呼吸後泉就埋首在真的雙腿間，用臉磨蹭著硬物聞著略顯淫靡的氣味感覺自己像是醉了。

“嗯...”真由著泉剝下自己的內褲，看著他先是用手稍微套弄了下接著就完全用口吞了進去。

從真的視線只能看到他的後腦勺，白皙勻稱的背部以及完全暴露出來的雙臀，裙襬垂在床上高高翹起的臀部只有一條若隱若現的細繩。

“泉轉過來，讓我幫你。”真讓自己退出了濕潤的口腔，側身從床頭櫃裡拿出了潤滑劑。

“嗯啊...哈...小真...稍微慢一點...啊哈...”手指的進入讓泉沒辦法專心口中的工作，有好幾天沒做了緊致的穴口有點不習慣容納異物。

等四跟手指都可以在穴裡自由進出時泉已經整個癱軟在真的身上，真把他翻過來讓兩人面對面貼著。

“我進去了哦。”真一邊舔咬著泉的耳朵一邊輕聲說著，接著便扶著他的腰直接插了進去，過於粗大的物件一插到底讓泉稍稍驟起了眉頭。

“啊哈登...等一下啊...小真先不要動..啊啊...”快速的抽插讓還有些不適應的泉彎曲了身子，原本有些軟了的陰莖在真技巧性的套弄和不停撞擊敏感點的攻勢下馬上就回覆了硬度。

粗壯的陰莖反覆碾壓著敏感點，腰肢被雙手掌握配合著對方上下擺動，好幾次快要完全脫離穴口時就被迅速壓下讓陰莖進入極少被觸碰的深處。

泉只能無力的環住真的脖子，任由對方把自己操弄自己，口中不停呼喊他的名字。

快感不斷的堆積真在泉射出來後也繳械在突然緊縮的後穴裡，拔出來時精液從合不攏的穴口流了出來看著異常淫靡。

真把已經完全無力還有些失神的泉抱坐了起來，餵他喝了點水後就這樣環保住泉輕輕吻著他的臉頰等他恢復。

“小真再來一次吧？”恢復了的泉翻身捧著真的臉問，兩人好幾天沒做了今天只做一次怎麼會夠。

“不做了，你白天不是還有工作嗎？早點休息吧我不想讓你太累。”真抱著泉去洗澡，等到兩人正式準備睡覺已經1點了，早上6點兩人就要起床開始一天的行程。

“小真情人節快樂哦...”睡著前泉給出了這句祝福，不過在聽到回覆前就睡著了。

“情人節快樂，我愛你。”親了親泉的額頭，真把懷裡的人抱的更緊就這樣進入夢鄉。


End file.
